Necklaces and soulmates
by uchihasasuke012606
Summary: In this world,when you are born,you're given a necklace,an incomplete one(HALF).It will match the other half of the same necklace,completing your search for a soul mate.What will happen when after 3 years of going to the same school,she accidentally sees it on him, and he accidentally catches her with the second half of his necklace. Are these pairs of incomplete necklaces wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**: In this world, when you are born, you're given a necklace, an incomplete one(HALF). It will match the other half of the same necklace, completing your search for a soul mate. What will happen when after 3 years of going to the same school, she accidentally sees it on him, and he accidentally catches her with the second half of his necklace. Are these pairs of incomplete necklaces wrong? main pairing;**DRAMIONE.**

**A/N: BOO. I'm here with a brand new story, summary plot not really mine. I saw something similar to this plot on 9gag 3 days ago and like it's been bugging me. So yeah, basic plot of the necklace thing is not mine, but Aoba is my OC in my first story.*^* idk why they list this(v), but oh well**

**DISCLAIMER: I stole the basic plot of the necklace soul mate thing, HP characters aren't mine(OBVIOUSLY, if not I'd be rich and I'll publish )**

**I don't think there's anything else, so...enjoy! Dramione FTW.**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

As dawn overcome the midnight skies on the 19 of September, miniature cracks of sunlight making its way through the dark clouds, a shrill cry was heard.

"GAHHH! Richard! Damn it get down here!" shouted a loud high-pitched female voice.

Richards eyes popped open by the loud cries of his wife. He didn't have time to put on his pants. (he was wearing boxers). He ran down the wooden steps and went to where the cry came from; the Kitchen.

"Oh Gosh Helen?! What are you doing downstairs!" exclaimed the panicked man

"Food...Pain...Hungry...Hospital! Screamed the distressed woman in between breaths.

"Yes! Uh, I'll call Dr Aoba, I have him on speed dial." said Richard hurriedly pressing the second button on the beeper that was attached to his boxers.

He remembered the words of the Japanese doctor. _'If she's in labor first thing you do, beep me. Second, put a warm cloth over her head. Third, call the hospital or me. Fourth, grab her overnight bags. Fifth, remember the breathing lessons. Yes, for you too. It's not good if any of you faint! And count the minutes in between contractions'_

He hurriedly ran up the stairs grabbed his phone, called the hospital and doctor and grabbed the floral overnight bag, grabbed a pair of black jeans and a 'Lee' branded T-shirt and went downstairs to help his wife with her breathing exercise. Yes, she was pregnant.

The ambulance came about 5 minutes later. It was dawn, there was no traffic. As Richard heard the sirens, he went to the door and opened it, motioning at the paramedics into the house to get her on to the orange stretcher as he took the overnight bag.

In the small room in the back of an ambulance, Helen Granger's face was wet with sweat as well as pale. Due to the raging pain in her uterus, she squeezed her husband's hand.

He shouted slightly and gasped as he suspected that his fingers had to be broken. The paramedics who were setting up the medical supplies like UV drops and other medications smirked slightly under their masks. Pregnant woman were crazily strong. Richard felt their smirks and looked at the two medics. They both smiled at him, although he could only see the slight change by the eyebrows, since their nose and mouth were closed by the white surgical mask and the female hooked up a packet of red liquid into the back of her palm using a sterilized needle.

Around 5 minutes later, the sirens turned off. He sighed in relief. His hand was getting sort of immune to the pain and they had just reached the ambulance emergency drop-off at the hospital.

As the paramedics from the ambulance laid out the inclined plane, 3 other paramedics came to help unload and push the stretcher into the quiet and sanitary hospital.

"Sir, you will have to fill out these forms" said the same female paramedic from the vehicle.

"Okay, later! My wife's in labo-" said Richard before he got cut off.

"As you said on the phone, the contractions are not yet ready or enough for the child to be born yet, sir."

"Yes, I know but.-"

"Your wife will be taken into a room where they will calm her down. Dr Aoba would be reaching soon. .in" said the paramedic handing him the paper and hard-file.

"Fine. But remember, Natural birth." said Richard taking out a pen and filling out the forms.

As he was about done filling up the form, a familiar brown-haired doctor came in through the doors wearing white pants, and a yellow button-up shirt. The nurse from the counter passed him a white doctor jacket and went toward him.

"so, contractions aren't that far apart. Let's check on her." said the doctor walking ahead as he entered the double pale mint-green doors of the Hospital. Richard followed behind.

"So...today's the day huh?"

"Most likely. She probably won't stay in there for 19 hours" said the doctor the second part soaking with sarcasm. They had just reached the room she was in.

In the room, laid a single bed with a brown-haired lady with her legs up on each side of the bed held by the specially modified bed. She wore a murderous glare on her face.

"YOU!" She shouted.

The doctor chuckled as he knew it was meant for the silverygrey-haired man next to him. Richard paled slightly. As he was making his way toward her, he suddenly remembered about the camcorder he had in the bag that he currently held in his left hand.

He took it out and filmed her.

Big mistake.

"HOW DARE YOU RECORD ME WHEN I LOOK SO...UGLY!?" She screamed.

"I'm pretty sure you'd like it and appreciate it dear. And you don't look ugly."

"WELL,YOU ARE WRONG." she said.

The Asian doctor found it amusing, but went to her checking her contractions where Richard nodded his head and smiled at him, mouthing 'thanks' where the camcorder recorded the "no problem" coming out of the doctors mouth.

A few minutes later, after exchanges of her usually calm self screaming and Richard responding patiently and slightly afraid, the doctor announced her cervix had dilated enough for the baby to come out.

His heart pounded faster as his hand shook slightly due to the nervousness, excited feeling, proud and downright scared of the finger-crushing wife.

The nurses pushed the stretcher as he held her hand helping to push slightly. The doctor had wash his hands and wore gloves as they reached the operating room

He videotaped the process as well as his screams, caused by her and her constant shouting of "THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR DOING THIS!" And her slight cries of pain.

About 19 minutes later tho, a baby's crying sound was heard. He was relieved and so was she. The first sounds of a crying baby, just after it was delivered meant that the baby was breathing. The nurse took the baby after the umbilical cord was cut and wrapped her up into a pink towel after she wiped off most of the blood with a warm cloth.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Granger, your baby, Born on 19 of September, 1979 at 6:16a.m. weighing 7.3 pounds... You have a healthy baby girl. Surprise!"

Their wish of having a baby girl first came through. They beamed.

He took the fragile baby into his hands as he gave the camcorder to the nurse. He held it secure in his arms, tears slightly leaking out of his eyes as the camcorder recorded it.

"She has such wonderful eyes. Look she just opened them. Hazel Brown...like mine...she has so little hair, look her hair looks like yours. It's brown. Her lips are just like roses and her cheeks are rosy too. " he said with so much pride in his voice.

"Hey, don't steal her away, let her poor mother see her, Richey" said the official mother.

He obediently replied by walking there, taking steps so carefully, it looked like he was walking on stone, in a lake of Lava. He eventually reached there and passed his 'little princess' into her arms.

"She's...beautiful."

"indeed Helen, Indeed."

Suddenly, the heartbeat monitor started beeping loudly and dangerously low, a small alarm omitting from it, if the heartbeat dropped below 50.

"SHIT" he shouted as he took the baby from her rapidly paling face. His frantic shouts of asking what was going on was ignored as a nurse took the baby out of his hands and ushered him out of the room.

He waited outside with his back to the cream-colored wall as he slumped down, the sign of the operating room lighted up.

"why?" he asked himself sadly as his hands rubbed his face.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long for the lights to go off. One hour. Possibly the longest time of his life.

The doctor came out, his hands clasped in front of his chest.

"well?" Richard asked in desperation.

Only then did he realize that Richard could not see his smile as it was covered by the mask

"right." he said as he removed the mask, revealing his smiling face and slightly apologizing smile. He was rubbing the back of his head. "sorry. Hehe. Your wife is fine. She just had severe blood loss, it was a good thing the blood bank had an extra pine of blood."

Richard smiled happily at this but it soon faded as he saw a grim expression on Dr. Aoba's face.

"W-whats wrong?"

"Well, In order to stop the bleeding, we had to tie up her Fallopian tube meaning t-"

"that she can't have a-another b-baby anymore." said the new father as he cut him off.

"..yes. I'm sorry"

"it's ok..it wasn't your fault. T-thanks for keeping her alive and delivering baby Hermione." said Richard

Aoba smirked and said "Heh, finally found a name huh? And,It's part of my job. You're welcome. But don't tell Helen the bad news yet. With her current condition, she can't exactly take bad news now."

"...I see. Yes, we decided that if she was a girl, she'd be called Hermione or Jean,after my mum, but in my opinion, Hermione sounds more intelligent and sophisticated. If she was a boy, we'd probably call him Austin or Herbert."

"I see, well, you can officially enter her name later today. Go and see your wife first. Baby Hermione will be in the nursery right after I check on her."

"Thanks so much Aoba" said Richard 'bro-hugging' the doctor.

"No problem, old friend." said the doctor.

* * *

It was a long morning for Richard. He went inside the operating room seeing his wife's peaceful expression as she slept due to her exhaustion. They soon moved her into her own private room(the one she was in previously before giving birth) just in case they'd need the operating room for later.

As he looked at her, he grabbed a comfy chair and dragged it quietly next to the bed and slept.

* * *

Dr Aoba went into a separate baby room. It was a normal routine for him after he delivered babies. He took out his wand. Yes, people…he is a wizard.

He knew that when this particular baby came from mere cells, the sperm and ovum, it had a particular power around it. He felt it the first time she came into his office. She was only 3 weeks pregnant,it was barely a zygote.

"Looks like you're the 1st muggle baby I delivered in 6 years, Hermione Granger, I can feel that you'd be destined for great things. I wonder why though, my wife didn't see this coming…strange." Said Dr Aoba out loud, but not too loud, but it wouldn't matter, they were in his own private ward. The walls were filled with protective charms.

"anyway, it looks as if it is my turn now, to summon the fairy." He said as he started the charm.

"**advocabit nativitatis farie**" he said while drawing a simple fairy wing shape with his wand while lavender-purple glittery sparks danced from the tip of his wand.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**A/N: how's it?(; it took me 2 hour 30 mins plus to write this. Note this, it's 6:****37 ****a.m sharp. I started at 3:20+a.m (weekend) LOL I had to ninja and pretend to sleep like a few times. ._. HEHE, BUT I THINK ITS WORTH IT.d: **

"**advocabit nativitatis farie" means **"summon the birth fairy"

posted at 1;32a.m my time.

**Tune in for next chapter guys! *****v*******

**Reviews: 0  
Favs:0  
Followed:0**

**Love, **

**Sasuke012606.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys!(: thank you to the people who followed the story; **mssuggalove, Vampirix, Riekyell, NikkiT453, Mylla-chan, KitsukeHikari, AllieBlueBird, dancerengland, i dream of faraway places, keish, potterhead997  
**thank you to for the favourites; **Vampirix, , Jace101, i dream of faraway places, Sweetie16, AllieBlueBird, dunkieangel  
**and most of all, thank you to those who reviewed!(: **mssuggalove **and** Mylla-chan

**hope there aren't too many spelling errors as well as grammatical mistakes. (:  
**

**WARNING!: oh yeah, there is a somewhat perverted part, there is a warning on that part, so yeah….its not exactly sexual, well kinda, but there is barely any description. Its kind of dark, but you know how Tom Marvolo Riddle can be. If you don't know who that is then you don't know harry potter at all.**

**longest chapter ever written by me in any story**

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Looks like you're the 1st muggle baby I delivered in 6 years, Hermione Granger, I can feel that you'd be destined for great things. I wonder why though, my wife didn't see this coming…strange." Said Dr Aoba out loud, but not too loud, but it wouldn't matter, they were in his own private ward. The walls were filled with protective charms._

"_anyway, it looks as if it is my turn now, to summon the fairy." He said as he started the charm._

"_**advocabit nativitatis farie**__" he said while drawing a simple fairy wing shape with his wand while lavender-purple glittery sparks danced from the tip of his wand._

A small fairy had appeared. It was 6 inches tall and wore a black tube bustier with purple glitter at the sides and a purple zip in the middle accompanied by a matching black skater skirt with a small purple glitter flower on the right sight of her skirt. Her wings were black translucent colored. The wings had some purple squiggly lines on it, indicating that it was a birth fairy. Her hair was black and of course, accompanied by purple highlights in her hair.

"Hello Dr Aoba! It's been a while" said the fairy

"Hey Kaori." Said Dr Aoba

"so, what do we have here? Hmm, delivered today at 6, brown hair, eye colour; Hazel brown…hold on, let me get some fairy powder to sprinkle on the little baby." She said taking out some purple glitter powder.

"okay, well that's good then, should I inform the parents about her magic?"

"No, that wouldn't be necessary. Just look after her, keep an eye on her, I sense bad things that will happen to her before she gets into Hogwarts. After she gets in, it would be harder. But at least she will have someone to..take care of her." Suddenly, the fairy got a blur vision of her predestined boy.

"Blonde…almost white hair, dull-looking eyes… grey… " she said in a low tone (Like Trelawney's but not as creepy.) the fairy took out a necklace and muttered a charm. It became a platinum was shaped like a seahorse body, excluding the head. it was about 2 cm thick and 1cm was covered in shiny shimmering small diamonds/glitter dust… the bottom part of the necklaces's charm body was shaped like wings and the top part had 2 swirls of platinum. The top part was a swirl going in downwards and the bottom part was the swirl swirling inwards. it looked like a heart. the bottom part of the pendant was circle and it had one diamond in it. it was attached to a silver chain. **(CHECK MY FFIC AUTHOR PAGE FOR PIC)**

The fairy smiled as she passed it on to the doctor to sterilize. After he did that, she put it on the little baby and smiled. She looked at Dr Aoba and smiled at him and vanished away.

Dr Aoba took the delicate little baby and brought her into the nursery, but before that, he put a little protect charm on it. A new muggle witch was born that day in south Hampshire.

* * *

(**MALFOY MANOR**…**A/N: WARNING**)

On that same day, 19th of September, something horrible had just happened. Apparently, Narcissa Malfoy had done something displeasing to the Dark Lord and she had to be punished…Publically. Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort was heartless. He wanted her to be raped by one of the death eaters. He wanted to show the rest of the death eaters never to displease him.

On the other hand, he knew he needed Lucius's trust and wealth. So he ordered Lucius to rape her in front of the 9 most loyal death eaters and in his own home…Severus was out on a mission. If it was one of the less competent followers, like Crabbe's wife, he would just have raped them. They had no power… Unlike Lucius. Lucius loved the Dark Lord. Voldemort had promised him power once he took over the ministry and Lucius had been foolish enough to listen to his word.

He loved Naricissa, but the loyalty and crave for power overtook him and his priorities, _I mean nothing could happen right?_ He thought. He undressed her, she was wearing an elegant dark blue dress. He started by unzipping the back and pulling down the sleeve that covered her shoulders as Voldemort smirked evilly. This was going to break her and make her suffer. Never again will she deny him sexually. He would make sure she was broken, revealed, and traumatized physically and mentally in front of everyone.

Voldemort lifted his wand and cast a small crucio on her. She resisted the slight whimper coming out of her mouth. Lucius pulled down the front of her dress. The part covering her chest. She looked into her husband's eyes and Lucius looked away and whispered sorry into her ear before he slapped her cheek.

"H-how dare you look at me?" asked Lucius, a little shakily in the beginning before his voice hardened. He couldn't show weakness in front of his Master

"I hate you, Tom" she said, directing it at Voldemort as she glared at him with her sky-blue eyes. In response to the statement he heard over a hundred times, he just smirked at her. She was one of the few that knew his real name, his real blood status. He crucio-ed her with more of his power causing her to scream. She saw Lucius cringe a little. She managed a little smile a little toward Voldemort as he thrust into her. The rest of the…spectators laughed and some was on the verge of vomiting. But most of them were staring lustfully at her body.

Voldemort intensified the crucio and the pain was so blinding, her vision was overtaken with white flashes. "…Lucius, bring her to me once you are done. And Bellatrix, come in at 10, your usual awaits."

"Y-Yes my Lord" said both of them.

Bellatrix walked over her to her sister.

"You really should not deny him, he is rather….talented at it" said Bellatrix kicking her head slightly after Lucius had left her there. The dark blue dress she was wearing was still covered some of her perfect skin. Voldemort had ordered the rest to leave and he went into his quarters in the Malfoy Manor. Lucius brought her a little later and Bellatrix had went to…get ready.

"i-its okay Lucius…i..f-forgive you" said Narcissa as he carried her into the room. She shed a single tear and as did he, but he wore the mask before he went into the room to hide his face. He bowed and delivered her and Tom smiled menacingly and sort of complimented him. Lucius bowed his head once more and left, looking into her blue eyes.

"Fuck you Tom"

"Oh dear little Narcissa, it's me who would do that to you, not the other way" he said teasingly

" . ."

"oh no, we cannot have that yet now can we? Lucius wouldn't exactly like that, hmm?" he replied silkily, bending down, looking at her perfect face

"exactly" she said and spit on him, although she knew the consequences of her hasty actions.

"you filthy underling. How dare you?"

"I did already do it Tom Marvolo Ridd-" she said but was cut off by a strangling spell. That monster strangled her for 30 seconds as she gasped for breath.

"Don't you dare say my name. Do not forget that you are only a freaking follower, I can do whatever I want with you."

"you wish Tom." She said as she did wandless magic. She curio-ed him. He stayed under the spell for about 17 seconds before he got out of it.

"How dare you" he asked menacingly. He did the most extreme crucio on her, but he made sure that he did not damage her brain. He gave one lustful look at her. He walked slowly toward her and he knew she couldn't move. She herself knew she couldn't, the crucio damaged her muscles too much. He kissed her on the mouth, it was a forced kiss, she tried spitting him out, but it only made her choke.

He smirked when he was kissing her and whispered "never ever defy me again or I won't go easy on you." He said as he started pulling the sleeve on her shoulders

She spat at him again and he slapped her.

"to ensure that you do not defy me again, I'll cast an imperious curse on you." She knew he would do it so she did not show her displeasure. She smirked.

"Great, then I won't have to be consciously serving an idiot."

"CRUCIO! IMPERIO!" he shouted as she writhed on the floor a while before her mind was taken over.

She resisted, but the Crucio had already weakened her physical and mental state. Her body succumbed to both the unforgivable curse. Her mind o the other hand was still slightly in control. Just then, Bellatrix came in wearing a very thin lacy slytherin-green dress. The type you'd find at a bra'lingerie shop.

"My Lord." Said Bellatrix

"Bellatrix? Go wait by the bed."

"Of course, My Lord. Goodbye Cissy" she hissed and smirked triumphantly.

The now imperiused lady bowed unwillingly and walked out of the room. He mentally controlled her and made sure she made it up to the bedroom looking decent.

"Lucius" she said stiffly when she arrived at the slyhterin and cream-colored bedroom.

"I apologize Narcissa" he said to her.

"it is quite alright" she replied in monotone and went into the bathroom. She had flashes of when her mind was conscious and during those times, she'd see a faint beige color…like her sister's skin. The thought of the cause made her feel like throwing up.

She looked into the mirror and saw her reflection. Her hair was messy. Her eye bags were obvious and face was so worn. She undressed and went into the bathtub to take a warm bath. She wrapped herself in a towel and called her house elf; Janey and the elf appeared within the second.

(**A/N: WARNING OVER…CONTINUE READING AS YOU PLEASE)**

"Mistress Malfoy, what can Janey do for mistress?"

"get some healing salve and some rose-scented bath salts-" and her imperiused mind took over.

"NOW YOU FILTHY LITTLE HOUSE ELF" she said

"m-ma'm? E-EEEP! O-OKAY!" said Janey vanishing.

"_damn you marvolo riddle"_

"_shut the hell up, Narcissa and listen."_

"_No you ass"_

"_stop resisting"_

"_I will never."_

His mind link vanished within the second and she took over, just in time to see the panicked house elf.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, he imperio-ed me"

"I-its okay mistress, I is knowing of your kindness. I knows mistress since mistress was a baby"

"good….but remember Janey. No one must know."

"Okay mistress, Janey promises. And Janey is helping mistress take over the curse"

"Thank you" she said smiling.

* * *

A week later, Voldemort kept flashing In and out of her mind and she had healed better this week, with the help of Janey, so resisting him was easier. But she started feeling queasy in the mornings. She threw up at least 2 times every morning since she slept. She thought it was the effect of the punishment that had occurred. That repeated for about 4 days now. Janey the house elf had noticed this and helped her, but she could not rectify the problem, so she called the Malfoy's regular healer.

On Saturday morning, the healer arrived. Narcissa had just finished emptying her stomach.

"I'll just do a quick diagnostic on you" he said as he took out his wand and muttered a spell. "-Ah…it seems as you would have a heir, or a heiress, milady."

"I-I'm pregnant?"

"Yes Milady. It looks that way. Should I inform Mr Malfoy?"

"No, it's quite alright, I'll do it later. Do you know the gender of this baby?" she asked worriedly. She feared for the baby. She did not want her precious child to be harmed or mistaught. Voldemort was here. He would surely ruin the perfect environment for a child to grow. If it was born a boy, her kid would be safe...kind of. He would probably be taught to be like _him. _On the other hand, if it turned out to be a girl, she would be mistreated as maybe a servant or maybe even a...sex slave.

"Well, knowing the Malfoy bloodline, it most probably would be a boy, but wait 3 months that's when the embryo becomes a fetus, if you want to know then, let me know, for now Milady, please follow this set of instructions." he said and passed a peice yellowing paper to her with curly and messy handwriting.

"Yes, thank you Healer Abbot" she said and flashed him a small smile.

"You're welcome Milady. I'm sorry, but I really must rush now."

"Alright. Goodbye and Thank you"

The doctor smiled as he walked out the room, accompanied by the house elf. Narcissa told Lucius the news that very night and he was delighted at first, but then he was worried about how his master would react. The next day, he told the Dark Lord and to his surprise and Narcissa's misery, Voldemort found it good. He would keep saying how he would train the little kid into an exact replica of him and laughed as he saw Narcissa's facial expression fall. But to her advantage, he stopped the imperio, but at times he would force it upon her as well as crucio at times when her mouth would…shoot off or when she'd deny him of his pleasures. He never actually managed to touch her...sexually.

* * *

**(9 MONTHS LATER)**

It was the night on June 4th, a month before the Dark Lord's first demise, but no one would know of that yet. The death eaters were out and about as usual, terrorizing innocent muggles. All of them were occupied except 3 followers. Narcissa, Severus and Lucius. Severus was preparing for a mission. He would be spying on his love and his rival at Hogsmeade later at the strike of midnight. Narcissa was managing some accounts for her husband when suddenly, her leg felt wet. She looked down and screamed slightly.

"Oh Gosh Lucius" she said to the man who was next to her.

"what?" he asked, not looking away from the account books

"My water broke!"

"W-WHAT? Oh, dear Kakuna! G-get healer Abbot and Jill!"

"Y-Yes Sire" squeaked the house elf as he went to get him. The mediwitch Jill came a little while later, hair wrapped in a bath towel.

"Dear, dear, looks like you're a little late. Hold on. Don't worry Lucius, I already prepared the room as I had foreseen this happening."

"Right, well,t-take care of her…I'll be right there" he replied as Jill nodded, levitating Narcissa into one of the rooms. As expected, Lucius went to report to the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord had gone into the room. Narcissa was already in a hospital gown and almost ready to give birth and Healer Abbot had just arrived. He bowed to the Dark Lord, but just as a sign of respect. He hated his guts.

"Well Narcissa, looks like your baby isn't quite ready to come out yet, your contractions are not near enough and your cervix has not dilated enough yet."

"I-its alright, i…I just don't want _HIM_ to be here" she said, panting slightly, obviously directing it at Voldemort.

"I'm sorry Master, she d-doesn't know what she's talking about, she is….in pain…" said Lucius, bowing his head

"It is quite alright Lucius, I forgive her." He said, thinking the opposite and looked at her with the eyes that said '_YOU'LL GET IT LATER'_

They waited about 9 hours before her contractions had started again. It was 5 in the morning. About an hour later, a healthy boy was born. The Dark Lord had long left but was notified of the birth. Lucius held the porcelain-skin colored baby in his hands. The baby had pale blond platinum hair, that looked almost white since here were only wisps of it. His cheeks were slightly rosy and he was wrapped in slytherin green blanket/towel.

He passed it to his wife. Only then did that little boy open his eyes and smiled at her. She saw curiosity in those silvery-grey orbs of his. But that had only lasted a while. He was then snatched away by the monster. The baby had started crying loudly then and Narcissa was angry, but slightly proud of her little angel for knowing who the devil was.

"Hello Draco Abraxas Malfoy" said Voldemort in his silky tone that would make teachers and ladies maybe even men fall in love with him. With the exception that they don't know who he is.

Narcissa glared at him. He wanted Draco to at least carry her Father's name. But the Dark Lord would not have it(tom did not want to please narcissa), and Lucius had complied to Voldemort's wishes, naming him after Lucius's grandfather. Lucius had already written his son's name in the birth certificate and the healer had taken the baby away for the usual summoning of the fairy and the presentation of the necklace.

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**A/N: WEEELLLLL, YEAH THIS CHAPTER WASN'T AS GOOD AS THE FIRST ONE I'm sorry. I haven't exactly had the mood to write but for you people, I don't mind. Next chapter, draco getting his necklace and a little for the stupid tom riddle's demise and life of the two future love birds.:D**

**Wohoo~ I like the stats. d:  
**

**Tune in for next chapter guys! *v***

**Reviews: **2**  
Favs:**6**  
Followed:**11  
**Views: **220

**WORDS: **3205

**Love, **

**Sasuke012606**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: whats up? Yay. 5 reviews for chapter 2 *v***** first off, let me say I am so so so so so terribly sorry for not updating guys! I had exams and I felt damn guilty. Anyway, exams just ended and here's the next chapter. Sorry. I would have updated sooner, but I'm using a new laptop and so I had to transfer my files and shiz. xD kayy. AND I HAD TO GO TO ANOTHER STATE FOR SOME WEDDING AND I HAD TO STAY THERE FOR ONE NIGHT WITH NO LAPTOP That's about it I guess. Enjoy! Idk why people write disclaimers, but:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter): **

**Yay. New followers and favourites. Im voldermort and you guys are my followers XD…I always wanted to say that.**** I'll do review responses at the bottom:)**

**New Followers: **Jessica Love1, MayhemBunny, MayhemBunny, the FLAMING-GECKO, thegirlthathidesinhermind, luckystar125, ifindnarutoawesome, Shadow15Raven, PandaPillowPet, Caitlin-fred, croaker2003

**New favorites: ** Jessica Love1, MayhemBunny, malfoyismygod, the FLAMING-GECKO, thegirlthathidesinhermind, luckystar125,ifindnarutoawesome, PandaPillowPet, luckystar125, Caitlin-fred, Cal-Kitty

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**previously:**

_Narcissa glared at him. He wanted Draco to at least carry her Father's name. But the Dark Lord would not have it(tom did not want to please Narcissa), and Lucius had complied to Voldemort's wishes, naming him after Lucius's grandfather. Lucius had already written his son's name in the birth certificate and the healer had taken the baby away for the usual summoning of the fairy and the presentation of the necklace._

**now:**

Healer Abbot had taken the newborn baby away into a separate room and put up some wards hiding any elves or people to see the summoning happen. He took out his wand and murmured the spell. A fairy had appeared, but not the same one as before. This fairy had black hair and blue eyes. She wore a crystal blue dress with some black on it.

"Healer Abbot" she said curtly

"Amy" he replied, but with some emotion

You see, if you were a pureblood, you get different fairies from muggle-born or half-bloods. The purebloods had made sure that they wouldn't be served by fairies who had touched "dirty blood" or impureness. Most of the time, the fairies assigned to purebloods would be arrogant.

"so this is the newborn I am suppose to predestine? Well then…a malfoy. Let me see his facial features."

Healer Abbot took the baby that was still in his hands and held it out for the fairy.

"Dark grey eyes and platinum blonde hair. He looks a lot like Lucius Malfoy…now lets see." She said taking out a handful of fairy dust to sprinkle on the boy. She got a blur version of the girl that was suppose to be his soul mate.

"I see…. hazelnut and pecan-brown hair and hazel brown eyes and pink rosy lips. The necklace allocated for him will be ready in a while. Hold on. She took out a platinum piece of flat pendant and muttered a charm that would shape the pendant to be the same with his predestined girl.

The pendant slowly started changing. After it was done, she handed it to him to put on Draco and bade farewell. He wished her goodbye and thanked her. He inspected the pendant. It was quite stunning. Although it was manly enough for him to wear. The main design made it shape like the left side of a heart. It was covered with tiny diamonds and it had a semi-sharp curl going inwards. It was like a metal cap. On the top side of it, it had a small gill/bat looking wing on it and a few designs on the bottom half of it and like Hermione's necklace, it had a small circle part at the bottom of the pendant.

Healer Abbot went back to the room a little later and finally got to leave a little while later after checking on Narcissa and left the house that was occupied by people he detested.

* * *

**-On the night of October 31st,1981-**

Harry had just celebrated his first haloween. Lily and James Potter had just finished their little trick-o-treating for their precious child out somewhere around Godric's Hallow. They had just came back because little Harry had been yawning in his cute little mini customized Gryffindor Quidditch uniform, courtesy of James and Sirius. Lily was upstairs and was about to take out harry's quidditch cloak. It was almost midnight and there was a ring of the doorbell. James thinking that it was Sirius, since Sirius, his best friend was the only one who knew of his house opened the door.

"Hey siri, here for more firewhisk-" said james finally looking at the man at the door. The man was all dressed in black, most of his face was covered by the hoodie of the cloak, the tanned skinned from the bottom of his face and his evil smirk. The man had just pulled off his hoodie and there was evil, glinting in his eyes that almost looked crimson.

At that very moment, Sirius and Peter felt something. Peter, being too dumb to realize anything just ignored it. Sirius on the other hand, was on the way to calm Remus down**[1]** when he felt that 'something'. He got a bad feeling, like a hunch. So, he made his way back to where he was previously. **[2]**

Lily was just about to out bay harry into his crib when he suddenly heard James shouting.

"LILY! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! APPARATE WITH HARRY VOLDEMORT IS HERE. I'LL HOLD HIM OFF. GO! I LOV-" was all he said before it was silent. Since the door to Harry's room was slightly ajar, Lily saw a flash of green light. She immediately held Harry to her chest and tried to apparate away. Just then, Voldemort had entered the room.

"Hello…Lily Potter" he said silkily

"Voldemort" she hissed out

"Yes, yes…that's my name. Hand over the child Lily. And don't even try apparating away. I already put on anti-apparating wards" he said smirking

"Never! you filthy maniac" she spat, her voice full of cold fury. She held Harry closer to her chest.

"I promised Severus I wouldn't hurt you..or refrain from hurting you…now. Hand him over"

"S-Severus?" she asked questioningly.

"Yes you daft mudblood"

"Why would _he_ care?" she asked or rather spat, despite her mature age, what her first crush did to her, would never pass easy. (**SORRY, BIG LILYSNAPE FAN HERE)**

"What do I care, but he seemed rather….fond of you back when I just started out and when he was just a mere follower. You know, he only started to actually really follow me after his fifth year at Hogwarts."

"That…incident." She said, feeling slightly guilty. But just then, her brilliant mind quickly formulated a plan.

"A..Alright…let me just say goodbye to my dear Harry."

"Why would I do that?"

"Take my wand if you don't believe me. You wouldn't have to put up a fight then Voldemort..since non of your death eaters are with you"

"fine. I will give you 3 minutes. Pass me your wand" he said and she complied passing her wand to him.

"**Sacrificium matris vitam et sanguinem eu alteram partem sanguinis sigillum rituque quod semel proiectum persona Filii, Harrius Potter-**"

"NOO! Avada-" shouted Voldemort reaching for his wand. And at that point, Lily shouted and recited the spell louder than his voice.

"**-et immolabant, ut sanguine meo, in aeternum tueri puer usque ad annos quod est maximum pubis ex materno amore est. [3]" **She barely managed to finish her spell before a neon green light that would scar Harry and haunt him in his nightmares in the future flashed toward her, right to the left of her chest and she fell down to the floor with a thud, still holding baby Harry in her hand, protecting him from harm. When that happened, Harry cried even louder than before.

"that stupid fucking mudblood. How dare she try to cast a spell? I apologize for that…Severus" he shouted but said the last part quietly to himself and pointed his wand at Harry. Harry had managed to crawl out of his mothers grasp and looked at the man with his pair of innocent emerald green eyes. He had stopped crying at the sudden outburst of Voldemort's voice. The innocence in Harry's eyes made Voldemort want to puke.

"AVADA KEDAVERA!" he shouted and a shot of green light was zooming toward Harry's forehead and the unexpected had transpired. The curse had bounced off Harry's forehead and back at Voldemort. An angry cry was heard and Harry cried again as he felt something form at the left side of his forehead. A scar cause by dark magic.

"I WILL GET YOU HARRY POTTE-" said a deep, fading voice before Harry was the only breathing human in the room. Just then, the clock had just made a "cockledoodle-doo" sound, indicating that it was now, the first of November. Harry was sitting in his room, crying his eyes out, obviously too young to notice that the spirit of Voldemort had just went into a small bug.

Sirius had just managed to arrive about thirty minutes after Harry was alone, Harry was still crying slightly. When Sirius entered the house, he felt his heart and world crumble. Upon entering the door, he saw the dead body of his best friend at the entrance, wand several inches away from him, his glasses were cracked on one side and his head was bleeding slightly due to the broken glass under his head.

He cupped his mouth in horror. Although during his job as an Auror he witnessed far worst deaths, that was his best friend. His first ever friend at Hogwarts. He managed to calm down slightly and go to where the sobs were coming from.

When he reached upstairs, he saw Lily's dead body on the ground, her fiery red-orange hair covered most of her face and she was lying down on her side, harry just nearby. He ran to his godson and embraced him. Harry, noticing some familiarity with the man calmed down and stopped crying. Sirius just stayed there, hugging the baby to his heart, crying openly to himself. No one was there. He didn't have to put the strong manly cover

But how much could a man cry at once? He calmed down a little while later (25 mins) and stood up, Harry still in his grasp. Harry had just slept and he took Lily's wand that was lying nearby next to another wand, but Sirius was too distraught to notice it. he made his way downstairs and took James's wand for keep's sake so he could pass it on to harry in the future.

At that very same moment, Sirius's sharp ears had picked up a few heavy footsteps and some slight heavy breathing. He was wondering who it was before the mysterious man started talking to himself, or mumbling something about having to walk here and something else about the motorcycle parked outside. By then, it was obvious that it was Hagrid.

Sirius popped outside faster than lightning in front of Hagrid scaring the life out of the giant.

"Bloody Flobberworms Sirius! Yeh' had me scared half to death" he said to the man.

"H-HAGRID…i-I have no time…you have to believe me. Keep this a secret…i…I didn't sell out Potter."

"Why in bowtruckle's name should I believe yeh'? Weren't ye' only one who knew bout Potter's location?"

"Because Hagrid…I'm here. If I sold them out, why would I be here?"

"Well, can't argue with that ol' logic Sirius. Now why don't you tell me why"

"I…I need to go now. I'll take harry" said Sirius.

"M'fraid ye cant do that now Sirius. Ya see, Dubledore wants me to get lil' ol' Harry to live with the Dursley's or something"

"No! According to the will Hagrid, I am suppose to be his Godfather, therefore Harry was left to me and also Lily and James both detested the Dursley's and the will specified that under no circumstances should Harry be taken there!"

"Well, I don' know bout that, but how'd you know about their will 'nyway?" asked Hagrid

"I was the witness along with Dumbledore when they made it. both of us signed it. Dumbledore knows."

"Well, Dumbledore just asked me to bring 'lil 'arry here"

Sirius was shocked. How could Dumbledore just defy the Will like that..?

"fine. Take Harry. Tell Dumbledore I'll see him tomorrow. I need to take care of something" said Sirius, his tone becoming serious **(sorry, just had too d: )**

"are ya okay Sirius? You seem…well, serious" said Hagrid

"Well, I am _Sirius_" he said, smirking slightly.

"Ah, dang it. Ya know what I mean" came Hagrid's reply along with a "-.-" face

"But in all seriousness **(d: sorry xD)**, I need to settle something. Just…take Harry! Keep him safe. "

"Of course I'll keep 'arry safe"

"Good. Now…take it…I have to go now. I might be able to catch both of them in time. Oh, take my motorcycle too. It's tripped up, it has a small section for a passenger and tell no one else except Dumbledore about our meeting." Said Sirius hurriedly, quickly saying goodbye to Harry and passing Harry quickly to Hagrid, but still with gentleness

"Who. And really? Yer' baby? okay'" asked Hagrid. But he didn't get a reply as Sirius had apparated away.

"Bloody Sirius….but fine. I guess I won't tell ya ol' fool." he mumbled to himself before putting baby harry into the small extra compartment on Sirius's motorcycle.

After he delivered Harry to Dumbledore and told Dumbledore about it when he first arrived, not realizing that Minerva was there too, but he already told, so he couldn't take back his word. Dumbledore thanked him and said that he would see Sirius tomorrow and discuss it.

* * *

**INCIDENTS HAPPEN THAT WIlL BE REVEALED LATER IN THE STORY. SIRIUS GOT CAUGHT 3 DAYS AFTER VOLDEMORT 'DIED'.**

* * *

**-4 to 5 years timeskip-**

"Mommy? Are you okay?" asked the little platinum haired boy.

"…"

"mommy?" he asked again.

"huh..? Oh yes Draco dear?"

"I asked if you were okay"

"Oh, I'm fine son, just having a little inner battle with a snake" she said

"Snake? Huh?" asked the confused little boy

"Nevermind son, are you almost done with your breakfast? It's almost time for wizardry kindergarten" said Narcissa smiling.**[4]**

Draco ate the last bite of his chocolate waffles and drank his milk.

"I'm done mom!...is Blaise going to be there?" he asked hopefully

"Yes, this year the students are Blaise Zabbini, Vincent Crabbe, Greggory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom, Eleanor Prewett, and Luna Lovegood."

"i…I never met Luna, Eleanor or Neville before…are they purebloods?"

"Draco! You know how much I discourage these pureblood thoughts"

"I'm sowwy mommy" he said, pouting slightly

"well-" she was saying before her tone of voice changed into a silky sounding tone. "-I was mistaken my dear Draco, Purebloods are the best. Don't forget that alright?" said Narcissa, the Dark Lord interrupting her yet again.

Draco was use to this happening frequently, she contradicted herself a lot. He noticed that his mother was spacing out more often, growing thinner and contradicting herself. His father often told him that she was 'bipolar' but at his age, he obviously didn't know what that meant.

"well, its time to go Draco… I'll apparate us there."

"Can't we foo there mommy?"

"Its Floo Draco and No, you know we barely use it, its quite dirty and grimmy, now, come on" she said reaching out her hand. Draco smiled and held her hand.

* * *

"Okay class, I am going to be the teacher of all your classes this year. My name is Miss Katherine Mc Dougal. Just call me ma'am or miss. Why don't we introduce ourselves? Sit in a circle and then you will tell me your full name, slight familial background, likes, dislikes and something about yourself" she said, smiling.

The kids started sitting in a circle and to the left of Katherine, was Luna. On the right was Blaise. Next to Luna was Eleanor followed by Neville, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco and lastly, Blaise.

"Well why don't you start" she said, directing it at Luna.

"hellooooo! I am Luna Lovegood…my dad's name is Xenophilius Lovegood and my mother's name is Amethyst Lovegood. My dad is the editor for the Quibbler and my mum works as a part time healer, but she likes to create spells-" she said sort of dreamily before she snapped out of her daze.

"Hmm, I like many things especially Moon Frogs, Blibbering Humdingers, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks,Nargles ,Aquavirius Maggots ,Wrackspurts ,Gulping Plimpies and Dabberblimps. Oh I also like skirts and dresses….i barely dislike anything except people who make fun of others I guess. I guess something about myself is that I like collecting seashells" She said again, receiving some weird looks from her classmates.

"What a weirdo" muttered Crabbe to Goyle and Goyle snickered.

"Hey! Crabbe, Goyle don't be mean" said Katherine.

"alright. Thank you Luna, now Eleanor, it's your turn."

"alright then. I'm Eleanor. But I prefer being called something less girly like Len. So anyway. My parents are Magdalene Pruwett and Jack Prewett. They work in the ministry. I like wearing caps, t-shirts, shoes. I also like eating most food, especially chocolate. I dislike girly things. A random fact about me is that…I play piano" said the brown-mahogany haired, amber-orange eye colored girl. Draco didn't know why, but he suddenly felt his face glow warm.

"thank you Eleanor." Said Katherine, smiling slightly at the cute scowl that formed on Eleanor's face.

"I said call me 'Len'' she said, scowling slightly

"I'm sorry, thank you Len" said Katherine smiling.

"Neville? Its your turn."

"uhm…I…I'm Neville Longbottom. I-I don't live with my parents. But..i live with my grandma. H-her name is Augustus Longbottom but I call her memmaw or ma'am at times. I-I like food, toads and plants…but my memmaw says that I am not allowed to have toads in my house. I d-dislike people who male f-fun of me. I don't like dark arts also" he said, looking down and taking a small breath before continuing. "a…a random fact about myself is that i…I and quite a-accident prone."

"well, thank you for that Neville. Now, Crabbe"

"I'm Vincent Crabbe, but call me Crabbe. Duh, my dad normally goes by Crabbe Sr. so I guess that's his name**(****oh how dumb of you crabbe)** I like fighting…like those wizard martial arts or something….My closest friend here is Goyle but Malfoy is pretty cool too. I dislike books and studying. Oh yea, I love food too." Said the chubby kid, in a slightly stupid tone in his voice.

"I'm Gregory Goyle. What I like and dislike is almost the same as Crabbe's because we basically grew up around each other." He said, too lazy to actually give full details. Miss Katherine smiled and nodded at his answer

Malfoy looked up innocently at Katherine after Goyle was done. He was anxious to start introducing himself. He was still young and innocent. He wasn't stubborn, arrogant, or full of himself at the tender age of 5 and a half. Katherine looking at Draco's slight puppy dog face melted on the inside and nodded at Draco.

"HI! My name is Draco. Draco Abraxas Malfoy. My father as you all should know is Lucius Malfoy and my mother is Narcissa Malfoy. My dad works his own business, Malfoy Corporations, which is co-sponsored by the Minister of Magic, or well, the whole Ministry actually. Erm… I like loads of things. I like chocolate…especially Dark Chocolate. A random fact about me is that I play some instruments like the piano and some flute…oh and I like girls with long hair" he added quietly and quickly, glancing slightly at Eleanor before a small blush forming on his pale cheeks.

"that's interesting Draco…long hair huh?" she said noticing his gestures, smirking slightly at him.

Draco just blushed a little more in return.

"your turn Blaise" said Katherine, patting Blaise's thigh.

"Hey. I'm Blaise Zabini. My mother's name is Blaire. My dad…he's barely around. My mother works at the bar at night. I like riding the Horses at our mansion. Something random about me is that I like swimming."

"alright. Now that everyone knows each other, why don't all of us start today by singing a song or a nursery rhyme!" said Katherine, smiling broadly at all of the pairs or innocent eyes.

"YAYY" a few of the kids cheered.

"alright. We'll start with a wizard nursery rhyme and I'll teach all of you my favourite muggle nursery rhyme." The kids looked slightly weirded-out by the idea except for Luna, Neville and Eleanor. Draco looked confused by her statement. Should he like the idea of muggle-related things or not? He was only 5 and a half after all, his father always says that 'purebloods are high and mighty, Muggles are just here to be our slaves Draco. Remember that.' And his mother would always say something and contradict herself a little later, so he was confused. No one seemed to really notice Draco's confused face so they started with the wizarding nursery rhyme.

"wizards are great and powerful,  
we swish our wands here and there,  
no one will know if we cast a charm, or curse or even a spell.  
Magic is used for many things, like cooking, de-gnoming and fighting.  
We also have brooms that takes us everywhere and also for playing quidditch  
Potions are great for curing our cuts, our bruises or ouchies  
Purple and orange and red, green,blue are the colors of our potions." They all sang in their adorable kiddish voice.

"Okay, now, I am going to teach you my favourite muggle nursery rhyme.

"First, all of you little totters must stand on your feet!"

"Now, watch me.

Head, shoulders, knees and toes  
Knees and toes  
And eyes and ears and mouth and nose  
Head, shoulders, knees and toes  
Knees and toes" when she was singing this, the kids got excited mainly because she was showing the motions with it.

"Head-" she motioned to her head with her two hands, "-shoulders,-" she put all her fingers on her shoulders, "-knees and toes" she motioned to her knees then bent over and touched her toes "knees and toes" she said again, repeating the previous motions. Then she sand "And eyes, and ears and mouth and noooose,-" and she motioned to all the mentioned parts, "Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes" she sang melodically doing all 4 motions.

"Now you try" she said and she started singing and they did their best, laughing along the way. Len had her tongue stinking out slightly from her mouth in concentration and Draco was laughing and having fun. Crabbe and Goyle were both struggling slightly with their chubby hands, fingers and their laziness, blaise was smiling and Luna a Neville were laughing openly.

"Now, faster" so they repeated the nursery rhyme 5 times, each time getting faster and the effect was that all the kids fell back later, laughing and panting.

"Alright. Now it's snack time" she said, going to the refrigerator.

"No, your packed food is for lunch" she said when she saw the kids going to their bags."Well, who wants to help me?" she asked brightly. All of their hands shot up but she picked Draco.

"Draco, I want you to hand out these bags of chopped up apples to everyone okay? And you get to pick one person to give some peanut butter to" she said smiling.

Draco did as told and as she expected, he gave Len the peanut butter. Seeing the face of other kids fall because they couldn't help or get the peanutbutter, she reassured them that everyone will be able to help her and get something special to give someone too and the kids visibly brightened at this.

After snack time, they learnt the basics of the basics in charms. then they had their naps for thirty minutes and then their lunch and some more basics in charms.

They finished kindergarten around 4 in the afternoon and most of the house elfs picked up their master's kids in place of their parents. The only parents that came was Draco's mother, Luna's mother and Eleanor's father. On the way out from the kindergarten to grab a quick bite, Draco was hyper and chatting endlessly about his first day.

"Mum! Really! First we sang some nursery rhymes then we had snack and learnt about the charms! Miss Katherine told us that charms were cast by wands but I already knew that but can you believe that not all of them knew that?"

"Well Draco dear, not all of them had early tutoring like you. Most kids were allowed to have freedom before they go to kindergarten, but normally in a pureblood family, kids start out earlier and already know the basics of everything like in studies, sports and etiquette before they reach the age of nine." She explained patiently

"But Mommy, aren't they all purebloods?" asked Draco in his innocent voice.

"Draco…"

"I know mommy... I'm just asking"

"Well...not all of them are purebloods. I think that Eleanor isn't one."

"Oh…" he replied.

Draco absorbed the information, to him as of now it wouldn't matter, because his first crush wasn't a pureblood and in his little mind, he wanted to marry her. What are the complications of life anyway? Thought the little platinum blond. They arrived at one of the wizarding diners which was suited near diagon alley and they ordered some tea and scones **(they are English/British xD) **

After their little team they apparated home and Draco went to clean up. The whole week basically breezed through with the same routine except in the kindergarten. On Tuesdays they had sports before naps and on Wednesday, they had music lessons before naps and on Thursdays, the snack time would normally be switched to before naps and they would learn swimming. On Fridays, they would repeat the same routine as Monday.

* * *

**A/N: omg, so sorry! Sucky chapter? Hehe, anyway, review please:3**

**我爱你****:)**

**[1]. Remus to calm down. **During Haloween, even though there isn't a full moon, Remus will sill transform into the warewolf because there is something about haloween(that I shall put in one of the history books of Hogwarts later) that makes humans transform into creatures and creatures to go crazy

**[2] Feeling a hunch. **Since the Marauders are best friends, when they were younger, they wfound a spell that would connect four of them no matter what meaning tht if one of them experiences excessive pain or dies, then the others in the group will know, but it was not exactly confirmed wheather it would work since non of them died yet. Remus didn't feel anything or even if he did his warewolf form would have made him just plain out ignore it and well, peter probably felt it but was too stupid or already expected it,

**[3] SPELL IN LATIN. **The spell that Lily cast was:** "the sacrifice of a mother's life and blood, activate the second part of the blood seal and ritual that was once cast upon the person, the son, Harry Potter of the sacrificed, so that the blood of me will forever protect my child until the age of adulthood as a mother's love is the most powerful thing." **basically it means that earlier when they had known that voldemort was looking for them she had done a blood ritual (which was old and sort of illegal only practiced by dark arts/purebloods) to protect harry until the age of adulthood and when she finished the spell, her life would definitely be taken away as the seal of the blood ritual, so even without the killing spell, she would have died. The spell is at its optimum when it was first cast, that's why she didn't do it earlier. **(actual first part of the ritual, the blood part was done long ago and no one knew about it) **

**[4] As you know he isn't dead yet. **After the fall of Voldemort, she could always feel her mind being probed and controlled sometimes. So, she started thinking and reading up one of the old dark books in the Malfoy Library. She had read up on that **particular unforgivable curse. It said that even if there was a little power in that spell, no matter how weak, if the castor never took away the spell before he died or there is still a link toward the victim, the new castor or the old castor could keep controlling the victim. **

Hence, she knew that Voldemort was probably still alive, too weak to carry on…but she knew if she told Lucius that, he would go looking for his master. She thought of this theory because even after 3 years he supposedly 'died', she was still being imperiused slightly at times

**hahah. Current stats;**

* * *

**Reviews: 7**

**Favs: 16**

**Followed: 20**

**Views: 815**

**Words: 5035**

* * *

**Love,**

**Sasuke012606!**

**IRON MAN TRILOGY TIME****!:D**


End file.
